Megaraptor
Note: Despite initial fossil reconstructions, Megaraptor is not actually a part of the dromaeosaurid family, but is part of a group of theropods called the Megaraptorans. This group has long been assigned to the neovenatorid family of carnosaurs, but new theories place it within the tyrannosauroid superfamily, closely related to the tyrannosaurid family, though and basal have also been proposed; after the discovery of its relative , megaraptorans are seen likeliest as either carnosaurs or coelurosaurs. At present, the clan is removed from any particular theropod group until it can be more definitively classified. The claw shown on its foot has since been discovered to be a thumb claw that was probably used to grasp prey. General Statistics *Name: namunhuaiquii *Name Meaning: Giant Thief *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 8-9 meters (26-30 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Cretaceous *Classification: TBA --> Megaraptora --> Megaraptoridae *Place Found: Argentina *Describer: Novas, 1998 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Technique: 400 *Attack: TBA *Types: **Counter Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Attack Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Lethal Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 史上最大の略奪者 **English: The Great Plunderer **Taiwanese: 史上最大的掠奪者 *Card Rarity: Gold *Other: Megaraptor is one of the dinosaurs Eoraptor can transform into. To get Megaraptor in the DS Game, you have to connect to the WiFi 50 times. Availability *Japanese **2007 1st Edition (New; 027-竜; Counter Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (027-竜; Counter Type) **2007 2nd Edition (041-竜; Counter Type) **2007 3rd Edition (030-竜; Counter Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg (EGG-006-竜) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (013-竜; Attack Type) **Non-sale South American Egg (EGG-013-竜) **Kakushin 3rd Edition's Green Dinosaurs Egg (EGG-019-竜) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (013-竜; Lethal Type) *English **Series 2 1st Edition (New; 027-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (041-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (030-Dino; Counter Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 2nd Edition (New; 041-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (030-龍; Counter Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg MegaJap20071st.jpg|Megaraptor arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) MegaJap20071stback.jpg|Back of Megaraptor arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Megarapmiss.jpg|Megaraptor arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition misprint; Technique misprinted as "300") Megaraptor Card 4.jpg|Megaraptor arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) MegaJap.jpg|Megaraptor arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Megaraptor_card.gif|Megaraptor arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) MegaJapGeki3rdback.jpg|Back of Megaraptor arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Megaraptor.gif|Megaraptor arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) MegarapS22nd (2).JPG|Megaraptor arcade card (English Series 2 2nd Edition) MegarapS22nd (1).JPG|Back of Megaraptor arcade card (English Series 2 2nd Edition) Megaraptor Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Megaraptor arcade card (English Series 2 3rd Edition) MegaTaiS21st.jpg|Megaraptor arcade card (Taiwanese Series 2 1st Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Wind *Name: Meg (second, dub-only) *Owner (1st): Wild, Max Taylor (D-Team), Rex Owen (D-Team) *Owner (2nd): Sheer (Spectral Space Pirates), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Location: airport in Japan (first); Caribbean Sea, 1718 (second) *Debut: Just Plane Crazy (first), Amazing Treasure Race (second) **Appeared In: 22, 27, 36 (dream), 49, 58 *Dinosaurs Defeated: None (both) *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Megaraptor Move Cards ;Hurricane Beat (second) :Twin tornadoes converge on Megaraptor's opponent, lifting them up into the air; it then jumps up and rapidly kick them in the head, then backflips and smashes them away with its tail! It was only used on a boulder, shattering it. ;Ninja Attack (second) :Megaraptor charges at its opponent, creating duplicates of itself to race beside it! Its only use of the attack was intercepted in a head-on collision at this point. TCG Stats Megaraptor *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTB-036/100, DKTB-100/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 22 anime scene *Other Forms: Black Megaraptor, Spectral Armor Megaraptor *Abilities: ;Eye :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, your opponent must play with their hand revealed until the end of the turn. Megaraptor TCG Card 2-Colossal.jpg|Megaraptor Colossal Rare TCG card Lost Megaraptor *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKBD-037/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: Ep. 22 anime scene *Abilities: ;Doppelganger :Instead of attacking with this Dinosaur, you can let 1 of your other Dinosaurs attack directly even if your opponent has Dinosaurs in play. After it attacks, put that Dinosaur on top of your deck. Surprise Attack Megaraptor *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 1800 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKDS-037/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: Ep. 58 anime scene *Abilities: ;Whirlwind :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, it can attack again, but it must attack a Dinosaur. Prowling Megaraptor *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 2200 *Level: 7 *Life: 4 *Card Code: SAS-036/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Talons :When this Dinosaur attacks directly, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. ;Camouflage :When this Dinosaur attacks, your opponent cannot use the ability Defender. Anime Dinosaur King Megaraptor's card was activated at a Japanese airport in a gust of wind in Just Plane Crazy after the Alpha Gang's Nautiloid rocket crashed and gouged up part of the runway, uncovering and opening its Card Capsule. It went inside the airport, scaring people off, but was quickly intercepted by Spiny, being tackled into a terminal waiting area and easily getting pummeled without putting up much of a fight. It was knocked outside as Chomp arrived to fight Spiny, but collapsed and returned to its card. Spiny stepped on the card to keep Max from getting it, but after he was defeated by Seismosaurus, Max grabbed the card. In Carnival of Chaos, another Megaraptor was at the Alpha Gang's amusement park, but went berserk like the others due to a lack of food making its control device malfunction. It returned to its card when the device was removed by either pet-sized Chomp, Ace, or Paris, which was retrieved by an Alpha Droid and never seen or mentioned again. A Megaraptor briefly appeared in Max's dream in Metal Imbalance as part of the group of dinosaurs asking for him to "save us". Later, in Dinosaur War!, Rex summoned the first Megaraptor in the crowd of dinosaurs to fight the Black T-Rex, but it was defeated along with Ceratosaurus when they charged it and it kicked them away. Mesozoic Meltdown In Amazing Treasure Race, Sheer summoned another Megaraptor named Meg in the Caribbean Islands to attack the D-Team, fiercely fighting and overpowering Ace and Chomp, but she fell with Chomp off a cliff and into the water, being recalled as Sheer followed Blackbeard. Meg was summoned again later in her Spectral Armor form to keep the D-Team busy while Sheer was looking for the Blue Cosmos Stone. She used Hurricane Beat on a rock to send the fragments to delay Jim, then battled the D-team's dinos in their DinoTector forms. Meg continued to be a tough opponent, easily knocking away Chomp and Paris. After Sheer found the Cosmos Stone, she left, leaving Meg to finish the battle. Meg used Ninja Attack to charge Ace, but he countered with Ultimate Wind, the two attacks colliding head-on; in the aftermath, Meg collapsed defeated, her Spectral Armor shattering. Her card was reclaimed by Max. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 後足の大きなかぎづめは35cmにもおよび、どうもうな肉食恐竜だったと考えられる。 **English: This carnivore said to be extremely vicious. The claws on its hind legs are over 35cm long. **Taiwanese: 後腳的大爪長達35公分,被認為是兇猛的肉食恐龍。 *It is the second Gold rarity Wind Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Carnotaurus, Utahraptor, Ceratosaurus, Allosaurus, Neovenator, Monolophosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Deltadromeus, Eustreptospondylus, and Sinraptor, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Wind Egg card. *Along with Carnotaurus, Amargasaurus, Patagosaurus, Giganotosaurus, and Irritator, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale South American Egg card. *Along with Isisaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Anchiceratops, Anatotitan, Suchomimus, Chasmosaurus, Dacentrurus, Fukuisaurus, and Liliensternus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Green Dinosaurs Egg card. *In the earlier Japanese arcade gameplay, Megaraptor's scale was set as a small-sized Wind Dinosaur, while in English and Taiwanese it was set as large-sized. *Despite Zoe claiming that it was a really dangerous dinosaur, the first Megaraptor wasn't shown to be all that aggressive before it was easily defeated by Spiny, though it didn't have much of a chance to fight back. In fact, Spiny's tendency to lose to feisty small dinosaurs compounds the case for its relative harmlessness. **Meg, however, proves Zoe's point easily. *It is one of the dinosaurs that was defeated by the Alpha Gang, but claimed by the D-Team. The other ones were Ceratosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Anchiceratops, Torosaurus, Saurolophus, Deltadromeus, Iguanodon, Fukuisaurus, Jobaria, and the second Carcharodontosaurus. *Though Sheer's Megaraptor was never specifically identified as being female, being given the name "Meg" suggests it to be likely. If true, she would be the only known female Space Pirate-controlled dinosaur (in the dub, at least), aside perhaps from some of the Deinonychus trio. *Though not seen, Meg's Hurricane Beat was also reclaimed by the D-Team, since Ace used it later. *Due to the shutdown of the Nintendo WiFi Connection in 2014, Megaraptor is no longer obtainable in the DS game without Action Replay or by connecting to an alternative network. Gallery Ramp3.PNG|Megaraptor rampaging at Alpha Gang's theme park Meg.gif|Megaraptor in NagoyaTV Meg.jpg|Megaraptor wallpaper image8.jpg|Clean artwork for the Megaraptor Colossal Rare card DKDS-036b.jpg|Spectral Armor Megaraptor TCG card Meghurricane.png|Meg featured on the Spectral Hurricane Beat TCG card DKMegaraptorToy.png|Toy of Dinosaur King's Megaraptor Megaraptor_skeleton.jpg|Megaraptor skeleton Navigation Category:D-Team Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames